Gratification
by blueroseulan
Summary: The threadmaster writhed under his touch, nails raking on his back to leave traces of blood. He was so close,until something in him snapped and he threw his head back in ecstacy. Now just who is the one responsible in making Kazuki feel this ecstatic?YAOI


_2008-11-02_

A/N: Just a little ficcie I wrote after having watched the whole Getbackers series. I'm a big supporter of Kazuki and I honestly think he can be paired with any guy in the series…that's how pretty his character is! That's why I came up with this idea. Try to guess who Kazuki has hooked up with in this fic! And enough of my ranting! Leave your answers when you review (herher XD) and then I'll see if I can post the next part—yes this one does have a next part, but only if you guys review XD

Rated for sexual innuendos and implied YAOI. If you're not a big fan of YAOI then I suggest you turn back now. It really does scar you for life you know. (I'm scarred, but I'm happily scarred ^__^)

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters from Getbackers. No matter how many times I do the rain dance, how many chickens I try to decapitate… T__T

G/B

_He writhed and moaned as his hands fisted on the tangled white sheets. Too much…the thread master thought to himself, too much… it was almost torture—in the most passionate and pleasurable of ways-- as the other man's fingers dipped further to caress his skin, his lips followed, hot in pursuit of the trail left by those long deft fingers of his as his teeth caught Fuuchoin Kazuki's skin and made yet another one of the countless marks of those which he had grazed with his lips and tongue. _

_The older man hissed when he felt canines sink in his skin, but moaned when the other laved it with something wet and velvety… gods, how Kazuki loved his tongue… and don't get him started with those fingers…_

_Although at the moment, said fingers were currently busying themselves by touching, rubbing, tickling…_

_And when such ministrations and foreplay were put to a stop and he finally slid inside him and Kazuki could feel the immortality of pain, desperation and pleasure spread warmly on his chest, he couldn't help but let his mind reel freely on the fact that they were connected in a way two men should never be, moving with swift strong glides and creating a tumultuous tempo, building, breaking, dangerously pushing him… them…_

_The burning gaze that clashed with his hazel ones spoke volumes as the Fuuchoin felt him crash his lips against his. He moaned into the kiss, allowing their tongues to probe and play and battle against the other,_

_His legs wrapped on his lover's waist, his fingers flew to trail bleeding paths of blood on the other's muscled back as he jerked and moaned in pain and pleasure and delight while trying to match the intensity of the other's speed, not to mention stamina._

_Sweat slicked their bodies. Close—he was so close and neither the tongue flickering erotically on his ear, whispering words and thoughts that was anything but coherent to the thread master, nor the fingers that continued to weave their magic and warmth in his overly sensitivized skin was of any help._

_Granted that if there was one thing he pleaded and begged and demanded was nothing more than sweet gratification._

_Gratification that he now felt was slowly starting to build inside him, as his partner buried himself deeper in him, feeling, exploring and stretching him in ways Kazuki had never imagined to even be humanly possible. _

_He was almost there… almost… almost…and the sensations coiled inside him like spring; he could almost touch it now--his back forcefully arching towards the chest of the other as he tried to magnify the pleasure of the strokes. His fingers grasped strong shoulders, his nails denting bloody half crescent moons on their wake and his vision briefly flashed white before he felt something inside him snap and he screamed his lover's name._

TBC…

Harhar. So any guesses? It could be anyone don't you think? I'm a bit hesitant in giving away too many clues XD. Just try and guess, then I'll try to post another chapter. *wink wink*

¬ena


End file.
